1. Field
The present invention relate to a method of manufacturing an electrode. More particularly, the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a titanium oxide electrode, an active oxygen species production system, a chlorine production system, a dye-sensitive solar cell and an electric double-layer capacitor, which include the titanium oxide electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, interest about an electrochemical water-treating process is increasing. Because the electrochemical water-treating process uses unpoisonous reagent, which is electron, unlike a conventional disinfection process using poisonous chemical disinfectant, the electrochemical water-treating process is very environment-friendly. Furthermore, because of not requiring long-distance transportation for the poisonous chemical disinfectant, the electrochemical water-treating process is safe. Furthermore, because of using electric energy, processes can be easily automated. Furthermore, operational costs are small. Electrochemically-produced complex oxidizers, especially, active oxygen species such as hydroxyl radical and ozone have very strong oxidizing power. Thus, interest about an electrode that can produce active oxygen species is increasing in the field of the electrochemical water-treating process.
A boron-doped diamond (BDD) electrode is known for producing hydroxyl radical, and a world-wide market for using the BDD electrode as a water-treating electrode is being made. Even though the BDD electrode has high efficiency and high stability for producing active oxygen species, its mass-manufacturing and practical appliance are difficult because of high manufacturing costs due to a chemical vapor deposition process.
Furthermore, lead oxide (PbO2) electrode is hardly commercialized because of an environmental problem (possibility of lead elution).
Thus, development for an electrode having economic feasibility and having high efficiency for producing active oxygen species is being required.